


When a blind man cries

by ArchangelGarrusVakarian



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGarrusVakarian/pseuds/ArchangelGarrusVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story after Archer Hawke defeated the Arishok and lost his complete eyesight. Considering that Archer was already nearly blind in the beginning of Dragon Age 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a blind man cries

It was a month after the Arishok was defeated. Archer was still under the care of Anders. The healer wouldn't allow anyone to come near him. Archer still too badly injured and Anders feared his eyes were damaged forever. The fight was exhausting for the warrior but Archer looked worse a month ago. Just because he wanted to protect a friend, which was a funny thing considering that Archer claimed of having no friends.  
"Stupid fool..." Anders whispered as he stroke through Archer's hair. "Why do you fight the Arishok alone?"  
The warrior slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing. Not that he ddn't know that feeling but it was different this time. It was all black and dark. He leaned into the touch of Anders' hand in his hair.  
"I protect my friends." It was a little complaint, just like always, Archer wouldn't change in that way. Anders held back a smile which faded quickly as he realized Archer wouldn't be happy if he found out that he will be blind forever.  
"Hawke look...your eyes....the Arishok took a great damage on you...it is possible that you will never see again."  
The sight infront of him was heartbreaking, he knew Archer was strong but he didn't know if he could take the pain. Anders never saw Archer cry not even after the death of his mother. At this time he was angry and he didn't want to grieve much.  
Now Hawke was really crying, maybe it was the unknown of the future or it was the loss of his eyesight. His eyesight was always bad, but Hawke managed to live with it. Hell he defeated the Arishok.

_I'm a blind man, I'm a blind man and my world is pale.  
When a blind man cries, Lord, you know there ain't no sadder tale._

He couldn't bare the sight of such a fine warrior breakingdown like this. So Anders stood up from his chair and crawled in the bed to his lover. He put his arms around him and pulled him closer before he planted a kiss on the top of his messy black hair.  
"I...I don't want that." Archer sobbed quietly as he clings towards Anders, who tried to calm him down. No one will ever see the warrior like this. He wouldn't allow that so Anders was glad of himself. Even justice recognized the horror of Archer's reaction or he wasn't asking anymore about Anders feelings towards the warrior.  
"No one wants that, but what ever happend I will never stop loving you." Just a thew moments after Anders said that, Archer turned around and leaned in for a kiss, which Anders gladly gave him.  
He would be there for him no matter what happend.


End file.
